On to the Next One
On to the Next One is the second episode of the first season of Let's Stay Together. Synopsis Stacy and Charles spice things up in the bedroom but soon find themselves exhausted. Elsewhere, Jamal objects to Tasha's wardrobe choice for their son during a photo shoot. Plot It's the morning of Charles' birthday. As the couple prepared for the day, Charles eagerly shares his ideas for the party with Stacy. She listened intently; however, Stacy thought some of his ideas were a bit comedic. Later, Stacy invited Kita over to discuss what she had planned for Charles party. Kita admitted that Stacy's gift of Specialty Tools might not be what her brother really wanted. When asked about the birthday cake, Kita assured Stacy that Ms. Sarah, a local church goer, would handle it. She also through some playful jabs at Stacy's lack of cooking skills. Moments later, Kita & Stacy hear Tasha call from the living room. As they enter, an ecstatic Tasha strolled in her infant twins, Emma & JJ. Tasha announced to Stacy that she has a job. Tasha explained that a boutique owner apporached her about wanting the twins in the boutique's upcoming catalog. Moreover, Tasha spoke about the size of the check, and what she planned on doing with it. Aggitated at the idea, Kita expressed that Tasha was exploiting the twins. In rebuttal, Tasha simply stated that she's tired of being broke. Tasha quickly changed the subject, asking Stacy what she had planned for Charles. Once Kita told her, Tasha was not impressed. Tasha advised Stacy that she should "put it down", so Charles would know to do the same for her. Time passed, Tasha was back at home, going through clothes for the shoot. Jamal entered the room, and congratulated Tasha on getting the gig. He questioned why there were no boys clothing for JJ. To his shock, Jamal discovered that his son was going to be dressed in girls clothing for the shoot. He objected to this, but Tasha insisted that there is no harm in it. Jamal stood his ground which frustrates Tasha. Back at Stacy's, Tasha was now teaching Stacy how to do a sexy lap dance. Stacy was obviously not getting the hang of it, and questioned whether Charles even wanted a lap dance. Tasha assured her that Charles would love it. She also emphasized that Stacy may get whatever she wants if she does it right. Evening time, Charles party has come to a conclusion. Charles was now ready to open his gift. Stacy informed him that their is only one "sexy" gift. This caused Charles to hastily tell his guest to leave. As they got up, Tasha indirectly brought up the photo shoot issue. Jamal 's stance on the issue had not changed, and it appears Kita agreed with him. Stacy sided with her sister. Whereas, Charles rushed them all (excluding Stacy) out the house. Charles & Stacy are now in bed, and he seemd rather pleased with his gift. Next day, at a bar, Jamal discussed the photo shoot issue with an exhausted Charles. Neither Tasha nor Jamal stance on the issue has changed. During the conversation, Charles drifts off a bit before being woken up by Jamal. Charles said the constant sex with Stacy was taking a toll. Jamal imformed his friend that there might be ulterior motive to Stacy's lap dance. In turn, Charles questioned if Stacy wasn't sexually satisfied by him. A few days later, at the Woodson home, a sleeping Stacy was rudely awakened by Tasha. Annoyed, Stacy proceeded to blame Tasha for her fatigue. Tasha is offended by her accusation, but Stacy stated the real problem is the constant sex. In addition, Stacy was thinking about cutting down on the quantity, but Tasha told her that could lead to bigger problems. Stacy heeded this. It's the day of the photo shoot, and Tasha was getting JJ & Emma ready. She had a small talk with, Charmine, the boutique owner, about the clothing arrangements. Shortly after, Jamal entered the shoot wanting to talk to Tasha. During this time, Charmine attempted to flirt with Jamal which made him uncomfortable. Once Charmine left, Jamal told Tasha he still has some hang-ups, but Tasha ensured him that she's going through with it. Afterward, Charmine suggested Tasha should finish getting the twins ready. Jamal insisted that he'll do it, but instead wheeled away with the children while no ones looking. That evening, Charles, Stacy, and a distraught Tasha waited for Jamal's return. When Jamal arrived, Tasha took the stroller from him, and wheeled JJ & Emma to their room. Jamal tried to talk to her, but is stopped by Stacy. She warned Jamal to not do anything like that ever again. As Stacy & Charles depart, Tasha came out. Jamal apologized for his actions, and expressed that Tasha never stopped to consider how he would feel. They both agreed that they need to discuss everything from now on. Charles & Stacy are now at home in bed. Neither really was up for sex, but both pretended to be. Stacy finally cracked. To Charles relief, Stacy told him that she's not up for sex. They both laughed at how ridiculous is was for them to listen to Jamal and Tasha, respectively. Stacy told Charles about the gift she originally had for him. A look of happiness came across his face, and Charles told Stacy "You know me." Cast 'Main Cast' *Bert Belasco as Charles Whitmore *Nadine Ellis as Stacy Lawrence-Whitmore *Joyful Drake as Tasha Lawrence-Woodson *RonReaco Lee as Jamal Woodson *Erica Hubbard as Kita Whitmore 'Guest Cast' *Kym Whitley as Charmaine Quotes Gallery (S01,E02) Stacy & Charles - Discuss Party.png (S01,E02) Stacy & Kita - Party Plans.png (S01,E02) Stacy & Charles - Break.png (S01,E02) Charles & Jamal - Exhausted Night Out.png (S01,E02) Tasha & Stacy - Reflect.png (S01,E02) Tasha & Jamal - Discussing Shoot.png (S01,E02) Charles, Stacy, & Tasha - Waiting on Jamal.png Trivia *Although part of the episode takes place on Charles birthday, his age (current or previous) is never expressed. *This episode marked the first apperance of Tasha & Jamal's twins, JJ & Emma. *'GOOF/ERROR': Chronlogically, this is the second episode. However, Neflix has it listed as the 1st. *'GOOF/ERROR': When Stacy is ready for another round of "relations", Nadine Ellis raised the sheets too high. This revealed the tights that Bert Belasco was wearing, and thus broke the illusion that the characters were nude. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes